Old Feelings Die Hard
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: It's been 3 years since they last talked to each other. But when Rein suddenly decided to go on a trip with Bright and made Fine watch over Shade. Would their old feelings resurface again? Who knows? If it's meant to be, love will find a way and stay. CONTINUATIONS OF FIGHTING FOR YOUR LOVE. (Yes, this is the SHINE chapter I was talking about)


**IT IS I, THE (not so) GREAT dark lil'angel2be, WHO CANNOT SEEM TO KEEP A PROMISE.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

! THIS STORY IS A **SHINE** CONTINUATION FOR **" FIGHTING FOR YOU LOVE"**!

 **! This story is literally for all the Shine fans who thought that the story above was SHINE. !**

* * *

 _Loving someone is beautiful. It really is._

 _But if that person doesn't love you back that must be a horrible feeling. I hope that you won't ever experience that feeling._

 _But not everything will go as you want it to. So you've probably experienced it._

 _Chin up sweetheart, it's going to be okay._

 _If it's meant to be, love will find a way._

 _(Even if it means sacrificing your own happiness for another)_

 **Fine's pov**

It's been a few years now.

I haven't talked to Shade or even Rein since that day. That day when Shade choose my sister over me. Don't get me wrong, I love them very much. But sometimes, sometimes you have to let go of someone you love.

And in my case. It was letting Shade go so he can be happy with Rein. There's nothing I want more than for Shade and Rein to be happy. If their happiness is with each other, then so be it.

It's not like this has happened before..

Actually, it did happen before. But the both of them don't remember it. However I do remember it very clearly.

We were all 7 years old, still innocent about how cruel the world could be. But we didn't care. I remember that I said to Rein that I wanted to marry Shade when I grow up. She just went with it and agreed with me.

For once I thought that Rein was sincere. Until I overheard her and Shade's conversation.

" Fine wants to marry you when we grow up."

" Really? But you can only marry someone you like, right?"

" Fine likes you."

" But, I don't like Fine. I like you, Rein."

" Then, could we marry each other when we grow up?"

" Of course!"

My little heart had already been broken. Even though I don't know what a heartbreak was at that time. Of course, after I heard that conversation. I confronted Rein and Shade about it.

" Rein, you know. You should be the one who can marry Shade."

" What? But Fine..."

" No, stop it Rein. Marriage is for people who like each other. And the two of you like each other, so.."

" Thank you Fine..."

Even thought it has been like- what? 11 years from now. I'm pretty sure that Shade and Rein don't remember it. After all, it was just a childhood memory.

Now enough talking about them. I guess you want to know what has been going on with me, right? Well, I've been doing great actually.

I finished high school and am enrolling in a college that's located in Heavenly Star. Apparently it's very prestigious and fancy, and if your wondering. No, I choose it myself.

I'm starting college next week. Oh happy day!

(A/N _Remember in the first unedited chapter that I put Noche and Fine together? Yeah, I changed it..)_ After Shade and Rein became a couple, I changed schools together with Lione.

It's not because I don't want to encounter them or want to see them. Well, maybe a little. But it's because I wanted to be a Tour Guide. And not just any Tour Guide here in Wonder planet. No, I want to travel through all the planets in the Galaxy!

Remember the planet that Rein and Shade discovered? And that they named it after their ship name? Well scientist applauded them for their work but they changed the planet its name into 'Earth'.

I really want to be able to travel to Earth or any other planet than Wonder Planet.

Anyhow, I've been walking around in Heavenly Star's park. You may not believe it, but I've decided to meet up with Rein. After 3 years of not talking to each other.

I sat on one of the benches that was near a small pond. It was so peaceful and silent in the park. Well of course, it's 9 in the morning. Not a lot of people would be here.

It didn't take long for me to notice that Rein's here. Because I heard her voice and she wasn't alone. I glanced behind me, and I was right.

I saw her, my twin sister Rein. Together with her boyfriend, Shade. And also the guy that I've liked since forever ago. Oh well, that's all in the past now.

It's for the final confrontation before I go to college, I guess. I stood up from my seat and called them out. " Hey! Rein! Shade! Over here!"

They looked up at me. And man, they looked shocked to see me. How come, I mean I haven't changed a lot. I only had my hair in a high ponytail.

Rein ran up to me, " Fine! Is that really you?" She exclaimed while pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back, " Yes, yes Rein. It's me."

She pulled away and smiled, " It's been so long! You, I almost didn't recognize you!" I just laughed it off, Rein and Shade didn't change a single thing. The only thing that's different is that they looked older and mature.

Maybe I was the only one that actually changed a lot, oh well.

" So what's the special occasion?" I suddenly asked. It's not that I don't want to be here, but I just happened to have an appointment with someone.

Rein and Shade noticed my rushed expression. But they didn't say anything about it. " Well, tomorrow I'm going to travel to the Seed Kingdom with Bright for my research . And Shade will be alone for like, 2 days or something."

I nodded, " Okay."

" But I don't want Shade to be lonely," she continued. " And that's where you come in! Can you stay with Shade for a while- starting today?"

I don't know why she asked me that.. " Umm, sure Rein. But I can't be with Shade today, I already have something planned with someone."

" Oh! Is it your boyfriend? Mom always said that you had this boy you've always liked!" Actually Rein, she was talking about Shade. But since a few years back I did get to know a really nice guy.

" No, he's a very good friend of mine. And my partner for a project," I said. Rein's eyes sparkled, " So it is a guy! Oh well, I guess I'll have Shade all to myself today hahah."

I forced out a laugh and pulled out my phone, it's already 11. " Umm, it was nice talking to you guys but I've got to go now, " I said to them, they nodded. We bid our goodbye's to each other and parted ways.

After a while of walking I stumbled across the café ' _Lady Noir_ ', this is the one where I'm meeting Ryuu. He's my partner for a school project. Yes, a project that we're going to present in college. This is a very big deal.

After a while of just staring at the café's name, I pushed the door open. The bell chimed as I stepped inside and soon I spotted Ryuu's brown hair in the back.

" Hey Ryuu," I said as I walked over to his table. And took a seat in front of him. He looked up from his phone and smiled, " Oh hey Fine, you're fast."

" Really?" I asked and checked my phone for the time, 11:15. My eyes widened and I looked up at Ryuu, " Ryuu! I'm so sorry! We were supposed to meet up at 11 and I-"

But he cut me off by saying, "-Fine! Fine it's alright, really. I just knew that you were coming." And smiled at me. Gosh this boy has a cute smile. I returned a smile, " So, let's begin with our project."

He nodded, " Oh yes."

 **The next day**

 **Narrator's pov**

The Intro of CANDY CANDY by KYARY PAMYU PAMYU suddenly started playing from someone's phone! It was 5 in the morning! Who would be calling this early?!

Fine and Lione live in the same flat but their rooms are across from each other. And the walls in this place are very thin.

The door to Lione's room creaked open and Fine's door got pushed open. Fine's flatmate looked raging mad, she walked over to her bed side and breathed in.

" FINE! WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING YOU THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING! GET YOUR FREAKING CALL ALREADY!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs! Lucky for the girls that all their neighbors have to work early in the morning.

And with that, Lione stomped out of Fine's room and back into her cozy warm bed.

Fine slowly woke up. Seems like Lione's wake up call wasn't that effective on her. But she soon realized that her phone was still going off and answered the call.

" Hello?" Fine croaked out, still sleepy from the abrupt wake-up from Lione. " Hey Fine!" A very loud and cheerful voice came through.

" Oh hi Rein. Why are you calling me?" Fine asked her sister. " Oh, I'm just calling to remind you that Shade's coming over to your place."

There was a sudden pause, untill Fine replied with, " What?"

" Oh? Did I not tell you yesterday? Shade will be sleeping over at your place!"

Fine had the urge to slap herself with a chair. " Rein! You didn't tell me a single thing about that! You only said that I had to watch over Shade!" Fine yelled quite loud. " FINE SHUT UP," she heard from the other side of the door.

" And why do you even want ME to watch over HIM?" Fine said in a much quieter tone. There was a silence but then Rein said: " Because I trust you more than I trust him. It's not like I don't trust him, because I do! But it's just that.. I feel more secure when he's with you and not alone."

Fine's expression was unreadable, " I did not understand a single thing you just said."

" That's alright! Oh!- I've gotta go now! Bye Fine! Take care of Shade!" Rein suddenly said.

" Wait Rein!-" But Rein ended the phone call. Leaving poor Fine confused as hell. But she shrugged it off and put her phone back on the nightstand. And snuggled back in her bed to get more zzz's.

 **A few hours later  
**

" FINE! SHADE IS HERE!" Lione loud voice boomed through the walls! Fine immediatly woke up! But she soon realized what Lione had said and dressed up. Excluding the make-up of course.

After a while Fine came down to the living room. There was Shade, sitting on the coach. And Lione was probably in the kitchen.

Fine took a seat besides him, " Hey Shade." She said. There was a suitcase next to Shade's feet and Fine pointed at it. " I see that you're packed to stay here for a while."

He followed her finger and nodded. " Yeah, I guess you can say that." Fine folded her arms and sighed, " Well, it's too bad but because Rein told me about it way too late. You'll have to sleep on the coach for a while. So that I can pack my stuff and sleep in Lione's bedroom."

" But it's alright if I sleep on the coach. I don't mind," Shade suddenly said. Fine was about to reject that idea but he cut her off again, " I seriously don't mind Fine. So it's okay if I sleep on the coach."

And before either of them could say anything else. Lione came up behind them, " Well I'm glad I don't have to share a bedroom with the snore princess-"

"-Hey!"

" - Anyhow, breakfast is ready. Fine remember, you have a date with Ryuu again at 12. Don't be late like yesterday okay? I've got to go now, can you make dinner later Fine?"

Fine was already in the kitchen! And with a mouth full she just nodded! Lione rolled her eyes as she heard Fine's deliciously gulped down the food.

Lione glanced at Shade, " I don't know what Rein's planning. But if you dare to get between Fine and Ryuu's relationship, I'll cut you." She said in a dangerously sweet tone.

Shade's face got paler.

Then she smiled again, " Well that's all. Bye shade. Byee Fine!"

" Bye Lione!" Was heard from the kitchen. And with that Lione walked out the door.

Shade joined Fine in the kitchen and sat opposite of her. Shade's plate was ready on the table, while Fine's already empty. Shade chuckled, " Geez Fine, you haven't changed a single thing."

She paused and looked up at him. " I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you." He didn't know why, but he liked this.. He liked this simple moment with Fine, it feels so. So right. Yet he'll never admit it to anyone, especially not Rein. Definitely not Rein.

Fine suddenly clapped her hands what made Shade flinch a little. She looked up at Shade with DETERMINATION and a grin. " Alright Shade. Considering that I have to meet up with someone-"

"-Ryuu."

"-Yeah. And so- wait, how do you know his name?" Fine questioned him. And Shade just answered, " Lione said Ryuu. So I figured that that must be the guy you're meeting up with."

Fine nodded her head with approval, "Clever, very clever Shade. Anyhow, as I was saying. Since I'm meeting up with Ryuu and will probably be away for like 4 hours. You'll have 4 hours to. Well enjoy your stay in Heavenly Star, I guess." Shade nodded.

" Oh!" Fine exclaimed, " Before I forget!" She ran out the kitchen and after a few minutes she came back with a map. She gave it to Shade, " Here is the map of Heavenly Star. But honestly, I'd recommend that you'd just go to whatever place you want to go. And I'd also prefer that you'll call me if you're lost."

 **Shade's pov**

This girl is pretty amazing. In just a few hours she already planned this out? Rein would just go with the flow and be spontaneous. Which is also nice, but I like a plan or something.

" And that's not all!" Fine chimed. I'm getting more and more excited to be here actually. Because to be honest, I didn't want to be here. Rein abruptly told me that I should stay over at Fine's place and she has to watch over me. Sometimes I wonder if Rein actually trusts me.

I just grinned at Fine, " Oh?"

She was grinning from ear to ear. " Oohh yes. In the evening we're going to the campus for a sort of welcome's party, but it's only for the first years. I don't know if you can come along, but I'll make sure that you can come with us."

" A party? Fine I didn't know you liked these kinds of stuff," I teased her. She stuck out her tongue, " Shut up. This little girl girl is a lady now." I paused and stared at her. She stared back at me. But after a while she busted out laughing and I followed.

" Well, lady Fine.. I know that you've become a fine lady (See what I did there) but you're still little to me."

" Argh! Don't include my height!"

But our moment together was short. Because Fine had to go soon. She got up and dressed up for her meeting with that guy, Ryuu. While I also decided to get dressed, the girls had 2 bathrooms. And I was allowed in Fine's bathroom.

After dressing up and walked down the stairs, I saw Fine. She was all dolled up but her natural beauty still dominated. And let me tell you, she looked stunning. You could say that I was at a loss of words when I stared her down.

Fine noticed my presence and looked up at me. She gave me an awkward smile, " Err Shade? You okay there?" Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear a thing. " Shade? Hello? I have to go soon!"

I reacted at that. " S-sorry Fine. Umm, you look great and pretty." Is what I wanted to say, but what came out of my mouth was. " You gretty looking.." Yes. That did happen. FML.

Yet Fine laughed it off.

But double FML. This is my girlfriend's sister! Please tell me I'm not attracted to her. Without thinking, I looked up at Fine again. She was staring down at her phone yet all of a sudden her eyes met mine. And I swear my heart stopped for that one moment. And as our eyes met, she smiled.

Dear kami-same, forgive me but I think I have developed feelings for my _girlfriend_ 's sister. Rein, I'm sorry. But this is only for a short-period, like you know- a crush. Yes, that's it. This is just a crush.

Without a warning Fine closer to me. _My heart's picking up speed. ( **Just a crush** )_

Our eyes were still locked onto each other. _My hands are sweaty. ( **Just.** )_

She still had a mesmerizing smile on her beautiful face. _I think my face is getting warmer. ( **A**.)_

And she suddenly touched my forehead with her hand. _Everything's spinning. ( **CRUSH** )_

Hey, who turned off the lights?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soft snoring filled the room and my eyelids didn't feel that heavy anymore. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. The first thing- or rather- person I saw was Fine. She was sleeping next to me besides the bed. And another thing that I saw was.

Our hands were intertwined.

There was a clock on Fine's night-stand, it read 7pm. Oh no, did I really sleep for that long?! But my thoughts vanished away immediately after I heard: " Why Shade?"

I gazed back at Fine, she was still sleeping. But she was talking, I guess some people can do that. " I want you happy. (snores) Why Rein? (snores some more) Why not me?" Even though she was sleeping her expression was very saddening.

Even though it's been like what? 3 years now since that day. The day Rein and I became a couple. And it was all thanks to Fine. If it weren't for her, I'd probably still be questioning my love for both of them. I'm grateful for what Fine did.

But Fine.

It must have taken a lot of courage to give up someone you love for someone else. It must have been hard for Fine. A piece of her hair fell over her face, I brushed it aside with my hand. She smiled a little.

This girl is too good for this world. It makes me wonder, how could I not fall for her? Of course, both Fine and Rein are wonderful girls. Beautiful on the inside and out. I scoffed, I can't believe it. I'm comparing these twin sister to each other. I'm such a horrible, err-douche bag!

Wauw, unbelievable. It's only the first day and I've already developed feelings for Fine.

Developed? Who knows maybe deep down I've always liked Fine. But I hadn't realized it and choose Rein because of my hormones. Fucking hormones..

Okay Shade. Think this through, think about Rein. Think about your wonderful relationship with Rein.

Yes, yes.

Remember when you visited her parents. Queen Elsa looked very suspicious at me, I don't know why. And to this day, I still don't know. King Truth was also wary but he accepted it. I don't know about the queen. I remember when (before Shein happened) Fine would visit the Moon Kingdom to play with Milkey and help my mom out. My mom loved Fine, she likes Rein too. But for some reason she prefers Fine.

Remember when you like to surprise Rein everyday. She liked it at first but doing this for 3 years, every single day. Rein grew pretty tired of it. Although, if I gave Fine candy she would be happy for the rest of the day. I remember that I would give her candy every single day. And every day Fine kept thinking that I'd only do it once in a while. Maybe it's because I gave it to her on different hours.

Remember when you had a fight with Rein. She was threatening to break up with me because I yelled at her for being so slow at dressing up. But seriously thought, who stands 45 minutes in front of the mirror? Whereas Fine would have already been dressed in 20 minutes.

Remember when you grew tired of her whining. Oh the whining, it was terrible. She kept complaining that I don't act all romantic like a prince. Or that I don't give her enough attention. While in reality I spend everyday at her place. And she still dared to tell me that I don't give her attention. But Fine, I'd always talk to her at least once a day. And she'd still appreciate that I talked to her even if my attention was fully focused on Rein.

Remember when Rein forgot all of your special anniversaries but remembers Bright's. What is up with that?! Sure I knew that at one point in her life, she had a crush on Bright. But still, after 3 years, you're supposed to know your BOYFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY. But Fine, she didn't forget it.

Remember when it was your birthday. Rein forgot but Fine- even I haven't talked to her- still send a birthday card and bought a cake for me. I still remember her words clearly. _' Hey Shade, happy birthday! I'm sorry that I can't come over but I think it's for the best. Anyhow, here's a cake! Does that make you feel better? And does it make up for my absence? Hahah, anyhow I wish you very happy birthay! - XXX From Fine!'_

Why do my thoughts always seem to end up with Fine?

I looked down at Fine again, probably the millionth time today. " What are you doing to me, Fine?"

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

 **No, this is not the end yet. There will be another chapter, but it's probably also going to take a long while. So keep on the look out for it okay? :D**

 **Also if you have any suggestions or ideas or even have a short scenario for any of my stories.**

 **Please feel free to write them down below in the reviews! Or PM me!**

 **I'd prefer (if you have an account) that you'll PM it to me. But you can do whatever you like to do!**

 **Also if you have idea but it's not for this story please write it in the reviews of that story.**

 **Thank you very much for reading this!**

 **Anyway, review, follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


End file.
